


Kouri

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Snow and Ice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kota avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era stata sua intenzione scoppiare a ridere nel vedere il ghiaccio spezzarsi e lui cadere con tutte le gambe dentro l’acqua gelida, ma tacque.Non voleva giustificarsi, per una volta.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kouri

**_~ Kouri ~_ **

Era successo tutto in un momento soltanto.

Quando Kei gli aveva proposto di fare un giro nei dintorni di Iruma e si erano ritrovati poi nella zona del lago, Kota aveva detto al fidanzato che visto il freddo gelido che c’era in quella stagione dell’anno, probabilmente sarebbe stato completamente ghiacciato.

Quello che non aveva previsto era che il più piccolo fosse ancora più emozionato da questa prospettiva, e che decidesse di cercare di camminarci sopra.

Yabu si era tenuto a debita distanza nonostante l’insistenza dell’altro, e l’aveva osservato camminare sulla superficie sottile del ghiaccio per qualche minuto, fino a che non aveva preso sicurezza, e aveva cominciato a tenere un passo più deciso, pur stando attento a non scivolare.

Era successo tutto solo in un momento, e lui non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di reagire.

Ora Kei era accanto a lui in macchina, diretti nuovamente verso casa sua, e aveva completamente smesso di parlargli.

Kota avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era stata sua intenzione scoppiare a ridere nel vedere il ghiaccio spezzarsi e lui cadere con tutte le gambe dentro l’acqua gelida, ma tacque.

Non voleva giustificarsi, per una volta.

Era stato davvero troppo divertente per farlo.


End file.
